Rakan's adjustable squint device has many applications in squint surgeries, this adjustable device allows us to readjust the length needed for extraocular muscle recession or resection and we can redo the adjustment at any time. Furthermore this device allows us to do an alternative to resection procedure, in this new procedure we shorten the muscle but we don't resect it, so we preserve the blood vessels supplying the eye and we can readjust the length of shortening.
Rakan's sclera screws are tiny screws that can fixate any device implanted on the sclera of the eye instead of using sutures through the sclera.